marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Pertuz (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Inferno | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly , | Relatives = Mrs. Pertuz (mother, deceased); Gabriela Pertuz (sister); John (brother-in-law, deceased); Ariela Pertuz (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan; formerly Des Plaines, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 161 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Dante) Red (as Inferno)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Flaming BodyCategory:Flaming Body. Activation of power turns body into flaming ash or molten rock | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = New Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student, musician, drummer | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineage activated by the Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman HybridsCategory:Terrigen Bomb Activations | PlaceOfBirth = Des Plaines, Illinois | Creators = Matt Fraction; Charles Soule; Joe Madureira | First = Inhuman #1 | HistoryText = Dante was a newly activated Inhuman due to the release of the Terrigen Bomb that affected New York City after the Inhuman city of Attilan fell into the Hudson River. The mist traveled all around the world which included Dante's home state of Illinois. After coming out of the cocoon, he was approached by a fellow Inhuman named Lash, who came there to see if Dante was worthy of the gifts that were given to him. As he emerged from his Terrigenesis cocoon, he asked Lash what happened to his mother who had remained stuck into her cocoon, and he told him that she didn't survive the transformation process of the Terrigen Mist. Dante's retaliation came when his body started to engulf itself into flames, which he used in the form of heat blasts against Lash, until Queen Medusa arrived via teleportation through Eldrac the Door to interfere. | Powers = Geo-Ionikinesis: Dante is capable of generating plasmoid flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. He has been seen being able to increase the temperature within his proximity which allows him to engulf his entire body into a flaming/molten rock form, fire concentrated plasma blasts from his hands and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. * Pyroplasmic Regeneration: Dante once had his arm chopped off during an excursion but his power reintegrated a whole new one for him. * Volcano Creation: When properly amped by Leer, Dante's geothermal abilities' application augmented, enabling him to cause volcanos to erupt out of the ground, spewing magma everywhere. ** Lava Generation ** Eruption Inducement *'Flight' Initially, Inferno wasn't able to fly. *'Limited Invulnerability' It is unknown if he possess any physical enhancement, although, after knocking him down, Gorgon stated that "Inhumans are made of stern stuff". Dante himself stated that he and his fellow Nuhumans Naja and Flint were stronger now. How much of it is metaphorical or how it applies for each of them is unknown. | Abilities = Inferno was trained in combat and powers use by Gorgon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Power Regulation Disability: Inferno tends to set himself on fire due to lack of control over his abilities, more often than not he burns himself on his own plasma every time he gets too torqued up. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * His alias along with his real name is a reference the first canto of Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy, Inferno. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flaming Body Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Elementals